Synthesis of radioactive pharmaceutical having short half-life is performed by an apparatus in which a radioactive isotope and a reagent are reacted together and the obtained product material is purified. Certain parts comprising such an apparatus may be sensitive to radioactivity or chemical corrosion.
Synthesis of radioactive pharmaceutical for PET (positron emission tomography) which is an example of radioactive pharmaceuticals is performed by labeling a radioactive isotope which is formed by a cyclotron onto a precursor. An automatic synthesizing apparatus is inevitable for such a synthesis, and since a radiation is emitted continuously during synthesizing process it is impossible to synthesize manually by a person.
However, since a conventional radioactive pharmaceutical synthesizing apparatus has a complicated synthesizing process, there is a problem in that it is hard to expect a high yield and radiation exposure of a worker may be increased. In addition, a specific apparatus for a specific radioactive pharmaceutical designed to obtain a certain purpose cannot support various kinds of radioactive pharmaceutical and there is a limitation in applying such apparatus to development of a various new medicines.